Potter's Brother
by Bigbruiser
Summary: Harry has a twin brother from America! He is a Wizard and was transferred from his old wizarding school to Hogwarts!


By: Samuel DeLeon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Letters  
  
Harry Potter lay on his bed at approximately eleven O'clock in the morning. He was a boy with peach skin, green eyes, and jet-black hair that never lay flat. Harry was a very special boy. He was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes he was a wizard, a very good one at that. He spent his fifth year at Hogwarts with many surprises. A teacher who attacked him with dementors, a very close Godfather was killed, and he had met a very Dark Wizard, called Lord Voldemort.  
He looked to his left at his snowy white owl, Hedwig. She was resting with her head under her wing in her cage, making a small hooting noise every second.  
Harry walked to his window and tripped on his way there; he was wearing his fat cousin Dudley's old clothes, which had caused him to trip. He got back up and walked over to the window again. It was a clear summer's day. Every now and then he would see people strolling on the sidewalk.  
Harry left the window and lay back down on his bed. No sooner had he done this than when his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley opened his bedroom door and came in. Uncle Vernon was a pudgy man with no neck and a big mustache. Aunt Petunia was very skinny and had twice as much neck as Uncle Vernon. She always had a stern expression when she saw Harry and never talked to him.  
"We're going to meeting," Aunt Petunia said.  
"I have been asked to be Prime Minister of Britain!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed. They left his room.  
The Dursleys. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their son, Dudley. How could Harry forget the people who made living feel horrible? Harry was living with his aunt and uncle because Lord Voldemort killed his parents. He then tried to kill Harry, but somehow he survived the curse. Voldemort then became helpless. He tried everything to come back to power. In Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort succeeded. He came back to power, and tried to kill Harry again. But Harry survived.  
Harry thought of his best friends, Ron and Hermione. He thought about them every single day. He was simply going to die if he didn't see their faces.  
Tap! Tap! Tap! A very tired looking owl was tapping on Harry's window. Harry opened it and let the owl fly straight in.  
"Errol!" Harry exclaimed. The owl landed on his bed and held out its leg. Attached were three letters and a large, long parcel. Harry unattached the letters just as a tawny owl came fly in with a letter for him. Harry unattached this letter and let each owl have a drink from a bowl on the floor.  
Harry looked at the letters on his bed. One was from Ron, another was from Hermione, another was from Hogwarts, and the last one was from someone named Sam. Harry opened Ron's letter first.  
Dear Harry,  
How's it going? Are the muggles(non magical folk people, just so you know)treating you fairly? It's been great over here. Fred and George's business is booming! They've raised more than two hundred thousand Galleons! Anyway, you've got a brother! – Harry dropped the letter. A brother? How could he have a brother? Harry picked up the letter and continued to read.  
A twin brother! His name's Sam Potter! Dumbledore came in with him three days ago! You'll see him tomorrow when we come pick you up at about three O'clock. And guess what else? He has jet-black hair and the same kind of scar as you! Apparently, there was a man that tried to kill him as a baby while your old aunt Lucy Evans was babysitting you! The man who tried to kill him was Jack Malone. Have no idea who this guy is but who cares? I'll see you tomorrow at three O'clock!  
Ron  
Ps You were made Prefect. Dumbledore announced it to the Burrow. Normally people aren't made prefect when you're in sixth year, but I think they made an exception. Ginny's also been made Prefect. Mum's going crazy. See you!  
Harry stood on his bed, shocked. He has a brother, and was made Prefect. He didn't understand why, but this was getting kind of cool!  
Harry opened Hermione's letter next. It said-  
Dear Harry,  
How're you doing? I'm doing great. I came to the Burrow yesterday. The Weasleys are dead rich! Even more than the Malfoys probably! And hey, they lowered the age limit of using magic out of school, so we can use magic whenever we want! We still can't join the Order though. Professor Lupin and Mr. Weasley tried to persuade Mrs. Weasley into letting us join, but she wouldn't buy it. Guess What! You're a Prefect and you've got a twin brother! Dumbledore came in yesterday with him! We're coming to pick you up tomorrow at three O'clock. Ginny's also been made Prefect. Mrs. Weasley looks very happy.  
With Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry picked up the letter from Sam. His hand shook as he opened it. It read-  
Dear Harry Potter,  
We've never met before, but I am your twin brother. A man named Professor Dumbledore brought me to this place called the Burrow. You are probably wondering if I am a Wizard or a muggle. I think it's kind of obvious that I am a wizard, as I'm your twin and we came from a mother who was a witch. I am from America. The United States of America. I've gone to this fantastic wizarding school called, Jet Side School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You're probably wondering how I was born in America. Well, you see, you were born after me. Seven hours after me. Mum and Dad were on a plane from New York City to Britain. I was born on the plane, and was technically still in America because we were only in the air for five minutes. Seven hours later, we were about to land in London, and that's where you were born. That explains some of it. Hope I'll see you tomorrow!  
Bye-  
Samuel Potter  
Ps  
The long parcel attached to this letter is a gift I bought for your Birthday. The other kids are bringing your gifts tomorrow. See you later!  
Harry looked at the parcel. It was about five inches long. Harry opened it and let out a gasp. Out rolled the best looking broomstick he'd ever seen. Lightning was printed on the handle.  
A little note from Sam was attached to it.  
Harry Potter,  
This is a lightning. It goes one hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds. Its top speed is two hundred miles per hour. Hope you like it!  
Bye Samuel Potter  
Harry goggled at the Lightning. Harry already had a Firebolt, but the Lightning was even better. Harry grabbed his trunk and put the Lightning in.  
The last letter was from Hogwarts.( Harry noticed that Errol and the Tawny Owl left) It read-  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
As you know, the Hogwarts Express leaves for Hogwarts on September 1st, at precisely eleven O'clock A.M. Attached is another letter, a list of supplies you will need and your O.W.L. scores.  
You will need: The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk Defense Against the Dark Arts Unleashed by Jake Gloss Transfiguration Updated by Alex Oyez Advanced Charms by Maximili Quad.  
Here are your O.W.L. scores: Transfiguration: E Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Charms: E Potions: O (Harry dropped this letter too) History of Magic: P Divination: T Astronomy: A Care of Magical Creatures: E Herbology: E  
Congratulations, you have gotten seven O.W.L.'s.  
  
Harry jumped with glee. He had gotten the appropriate scores to continue his dream of becoming an Auror (a dark wizard catcher). He opened the other letter from Hogwarts, not even thinking about the thing that fell out of it.  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
For your bravery last year, and your great O.W.L. scores, you have become a Prefect. When you are on the Hogwarts Express, go to the Prefects Cabin and receive instructions from the Head Boy and Girl.  
Harry looked at the thing that fell out of the letter. It was a red and gold badge with the letter P on it. How could I be a prefect? Sirius would think I was weird. No! Don't think about Sirius. Stop!  
It's my fault Sirius died. If I wasn't so stupid, he'd probably still be alive.  
Don't blame yourself for Sirius's death! Stop it! Now!  
Why did I have to go to the Department of Mysteries? Why couldn't I look at the mirror Sirius gave me, instead of going to Umbridge's fire?  
Tear began going down Harry's cheeks. He definitely missed Sirius. He tried to make himself forget about the incident when Sirius died. As he thought of Sirius getting hit in the chest with the curse Bellatrix Lestrange did, Harry's scar exploded with pain. He fell onto his bed, causing all the letters on it to fall. He was soon starting to drift into sleep, a very painful one too.  
  
Please review! Thank you! 


End file.
